Les tapis de sol
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Un camp d'été, c'est long. Surtout quand on ne peut pas profiter comme on veut du corps de l'autre. Alors, comme au volley-ball, il faut être inventif. ( Présence d'un couple secondaire. )


_Les tapis de sol_

_Bla bla bla :__ Bonsoir tout le monde ! Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais rien publié ! La preuve, j'avais dans ma boîte de réception un message qu'on m'avait envoyé le 21 août. Je n'avais absolument pas d'idée pour le titre, pour une fois. D'habitude je choisis le titre avant de commencer à écrire, ou alors ça me vient dans les premiers paragraphes, mais là rien ! Donc j'ai choisi en fonction de ce qu'il se passe dans l'OS. Je vous préviens dès maintenant, il y a un lemon dans cet OS et je l'assume entièrement ! Il est très mignon quand même donc rien de particulièrement hard. Pour cette fois. Présence aussi d'un autre couple et même d'un peu de fan service à la fin. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ! Bonne lecture à tous ! Ah et n'oubliez pas : Yuu est une peluche. _

* * *

><p><span>Les tapis de sol<span>

Nishinoya était frustré. Depuis que le camp d'été avait commencé, il n'avait presque pas eu une minute pour profiter de son petit ami et celui lui manquait. Entre les différents entraînements, la présence des autres équipes et de leurs camarades, ils n'avaient pas pu avoir de tête à tête et cela lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ils se voyaient sur le terrain mais les autres étaient toujours à coté d'eux.

Personne ne savait qu'Asahi et Nishinoya formaient un couple. Cela leur allait. Aucun des deux n'avaient envie de parler de ça aux autres. Cela ne regardait qu'eux pour le moment.

Mais ce camp d'été mettait les nerfs du libéro à dure épreuve. Ils progressaient, ils se mesuraient à d'autres équipes, ils apprenaient de nouvelles choses mais le contact avec Asahi lui manquait. Même s'il était proche de lui. Même s'ils se voyaient tout le temps.

La dernière nuit, Nishinoya se tournait et se retournait entre les draps sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Les troisièmes années étaient dans une chambre à part à coté de la leur. Il avait hésité toute la semaine à le rejoindre mais la proximité de Daichi et de Sugawara l'en avait empêché. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas ce soir, ils passeraient le reste des vacances séparés et il n'allait pas pouvoir le supporter. En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il sortit de son lit et rejoignit le couloir.

Il sursauta quand la lumière automatique du couloir s'enclencha. Quelque part, Nishinoya savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que son capitaine se réveille et les découvre. A cette idée, il frissonna. Daichi pouvait se montrer terrifiant quand il le voulait. La porte qu'il fixait s'ouvrit et il recula contre le mur, surpris. La tête d'Asahi sortit de la chambre, lui faisant retrouver le sourire. L'as de l'équipe ouvrit grand les yeux.

"Yuu, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je ... j'avais envie d'aller ... dans ton lit", murmura-t-il, soudain gêné.

En y repensant, cette idée était stupide et l'énoncer à voix haute lui parut étrange, comme s'il ne pensait qu'à l'aspect sexuel de leur relation. Mais Asahi lui sourit en retour et s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

"Moi pareil ..." chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Nishinoya gémit en guise de réponse et laissa son corps se coller à celui de l'autre, profitant de l'échange de langues. Encore une fois, ils avaient les mêmes pensées. Les mains d'Asahi caressèrent ses cheveux et sa nuque, lui envoyant des frissons dans le corps. Son petit ami adorait faire cela.

Avant qu'ils puissent s'en rendre compte, leur baiser était devenu plus passionné et les caresses s'étaient approfondies. Les doigts de Nishinoya se baladaient sur les hanches d'Asahi, qui avait remonté les siens sur son ventre. Essoufflé, il s'écarta de sa bouche pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"Tu veux pas ... qu'on se trouve un endroit tranquille ?"

Il était vrai que quiconque sortait de sa chambre pouvait les voir et Nishinoya ne tenait pas à aller plus loin au milieu d'un couloir. Asahi prit sa main et s'aventura hors du bâtiment. Ils se firent discret pour se faufiler dans un des gymnases. Asahi se mit face à lui pour reculer en direction de la réserve et surtout des tapis de sol qu'ils utilisaient parfois pour ne pas se faire mal. Nishinoya lui sourit et se figea totalement en entendant un soupir.

Perdus dans leur bulle, ils ne s'étaient même pas rendus compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Le plus doucement possible, Asahi continua d'avancer vers les bruits en question, facilement identifiables.

"Azumane ! Non arrête ! Ca nous regarde pas !" l'avertit Nishinoya.

Sans l'écouter, Asahi jeta un coup d'oeil rapide et s'écarta, les joues rouges. Nishinoya le suivit jusqu'à la sortie, presque en courant.

"Quoi ? C'était qui ? demanda-t-il, curieux malgré tout.

- ... tu ... euh ... Tsukishima et Yamaguchi ..."

Nishinoya eut la vision de leurs deux corps qui s'emboîtaient et jalousa les deux premières années qui s'amusaient, contrairement à eux. Il s'avança avec un moue boudeuse.

"C'est pas juste ... moi aussi je veux ..."

Sans rougir, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour capturer de nouveau ses lèvres. Asahi répondit en l'approfondissant et ses mains retrouvèrent leurs places sur les hanches de Nishinoya, appuyant sur les flancs sensibles. L'air frais le fit geindre.

"Hm ... faut qu'on trouve ... un endroit ... soupira Asahi.

- Y a l'autre gymnase ..."

Une lueur d'envie s'alluma dans les yeux d'Asahi et il prit Nishinoya par la main pour l'entraîner jusqu'au gymnase B, plus utilisé par l'équipe de Nekoma. Le libéro le suivit en courant, gêné par son érection conséquente. A peine arrivés, ils se jetèrent sur les tapis de sol pour joindre à nouveau leurs deux bouches. Les mains d'Asahi montèrent une fois de plus sous le haut de Nishinoya, qui gémit de plaisir. Très vite, il se sentit submergé par les caresses de son amant, par ses doigts enflammés, par l'effleurement de ses mèches de cheveux dans son cou.

Il haletait en se tordant contre lui. Asahi tira son haut jusqu'à ses épaules pour pouvoir lécher chaque parcelle de son torse, s'attardant sur les tétons et les hanches. Il savait exactement comment lui faire prendre son pied et Nishinoya se laissa complètement aller. Quand les lèvres d'Asahi se posèrent sur son sexe, il se cambra en échappant un couinement.

"Non ... Azumane ... te veux toi ..."

Il vit la surprise dans les yeux d'Asahi quand il releva la tête. Il écarta les cuisses pour qu'il vienne entre elles et se redressa pour lécher son cou.

"J'ai envie que tu me prennes ... vite" murmura-t-il.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il l'excitait quand il parlait crûment pendant l'acte. Asahi le replaqua aussitôt contre le matelas et souleva ses jambes pour le pénétrer d'un doigt.

"A tes ordres Yuu ..."

Les yeux de Nishinoya se révulsèrent alors qu'il frappait directement sa prostate et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Asahi s'amusait avec son corps parce qu'il adorait le visage de Nishinoya dans ces moments. Il adorait ces préliminaires chargés de passion. Il rajouta un doigt pour écarter ses chairs et le plus jeune ne pût retenir un cri aigu. Lui aussi appréciait beaucoup mais il était tellement impatient qu'il en était frustré. Il remua ses hanches pour lui faire saisir le message puis réalisa qu'il n'avait pas pris de préservatif.

"Aaah ... t'as ... t'as pris un ...

- Oh oui. Souviens toi, je voulais aller dans ta chambre."

Asahi sortit une protection en latex de sa proche avant de déboutonner son pantalon. Nishinoya se débarassa vite du sien, observant son amant se préparer d'un geste sûr. Son désir grimpait toujours d'un cran quand il voyait le sexe en érection d'Asahi. Et quand il le pénétra, il le serra fort comme si leur contact pouvait faire disparaitre la douleur. Il geignit quand Asahi entreprit de le masturber. Il agissait toujours de la sorte pour l'aider à se détendre.

Quand Nishinoya fut prêt, Asahi se mit à bouger, veillant à ne pas le blesser. Lors de leurs premières fois, la grandeur de sa hampe et l'extrême étroitesse du libéro avaient posé problème. Il leur avait fallu beaucoup de pratiques pour qu'ils puissent s'accorder parfaitement. Mais maintenant, les deux amants appréciaient totalement l'acte sexuel, Nishinoya particulièrement. Il adorait être pris par Asahi, il se sentait complète, en phase avec lui. C'était un moment d'amour véritable qu'il ne vivait qu'avec lui.

Mais à cause de la frustration accumulée durant la semaine, les coups de reins d'Asahi n'eurent rien de doux ou de langoureux. Ils étaient désordonnés, presque violents au point que Nishinoya en eut les larmes aux yeux. Néanmoins il s'accrocha à ses épaules, criant son plaisir contre son oreille et accompagnait ses mouvements de coups de reins dans sa direction. Il se fichait pas mal de la précipitation, il voulait simplement le sentir. Leurs jouissances arrivèrent rapidement et explosèrent dans leurs ventres, les laissaient essoufflés et épuisés.

Nishinoya se laissa retomber contre le matelas alors qu'Asahi prit le temps de retirer le préservatif avant de s'allonger contre lui. Comme par réflexe, le plus jeune blottit son petit corps contre le sien, pour reste collé à sa chaleur. Asahi entoura ses bras autour de lui.

"Yuu ... je viens de penser à quelque chose.

- M'oui ? Quoi ? murmura-t-il en caressant paresseusement son épaule.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit "je t'aime" de toute la semaine."

Nishinoya rougit et geignit de nouveau quand Asahi l'embrassa tendrement. Il avait toujours le don de lui dire ce genre de phrase craquantes qui le rendaient encore plus amoureux.

"Moi aussi je t'aime ... Mais il faut ... qu'on retourne dans nos chambres ...

- Hum non ... pas tout de suite. Reste un peu là."

Il le serra plus fort contre son corps et Nishinoya ferma les yeux. Après tout, il pouvait bien profiter de son petit ami encore un moment.

Kuroo arriva le premier dans le gymnase B, comme tous les matins. Sa responsabilité de capitaine était de monter les filets, de vérifier l'état des ballons et d'autres petites choses. Et puis il avait toujours été matinal de toute façon. En baillant légèrement, il remit ses cheveux en place et pénétra dans la réserve pour y récupérer les dit filets. Il se figea totalement en voyant les deux corps entrelacés. Asahi et Nishinoya dormaient encore et Kuroo marcha à reculons pour ne pas les sortir du sommeil. Il sourit de toutes ses dents. Maintenant il pourrait leur demander d'être ses esclaves s'ils ne voulaient pas que ça se sache. Et puis tant pis pour les filets.

Ce jour là, l'équipe de Nekoma s'entraîna dehors malgré le soleil cuisant et, aux grands bonheurs des manageuses, la plupart retirèrent leurs maillot de corps pour courir en short. Les cuisses du capitaine en gardèrent des marques de bronzage.

* * *

><p><span><em>Bla bla bla :<em>_ Et voilà ! Vous l'aurez compris, ce n'est pas exactement la fiction du siècle. C'était plus un OS pour m'amuser, pour m'occuper et offrir un peu de fanservice. Les cuisses de Kuroo méritent un autel pour prier devant tous les jours. Bonne nuit, penser à reviewser ça fait toujours plaisir ! Love sur vous et sur vos fesses ! _


End file.
